ANDRELIN
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: ANDRELINE! Hey guys! HTh he- GREY! GET AWAY FROM THAT CAGE! DORRIS! STOP SMASHING ALL THE WALLS! NOOOOOOOO! LISA! DON'T TOUCH THATTTT!
1. Chapter 1

**HTh: Hello there! And welcome t-**

 **Hideki: Whoosh~ -smashes through the window-**

 **HTh: ...I paid quite a lot for that...**

 **Hideki: ...I don't care.**

 **HTh: ...Your not in this. Get out.**

 **Hideki: ...Right... -walks away sulking-**

 **HTh: ANYWHOOZLES! Welcome Grey!**

 **Grey: Hi. -waves-**

 **HTh: He will be the one starring in this story!**

 **Grey: I like tr- -gets run over by train-**

 **HTh: I'm sure he's fine...Anywaysssss...What were we talking about...RIGHT! RWBY! Grey will be on the OPPOSING force if you will. Please don't hold grudges. They won't fight that much with the original ones but...eh...I'll think about it.**

 **Grey: Soooooo...what's the team names your making?**

 **HTh: ANDRELIN!**

 **Grey: Where is the beginning of my name?! QAQ**

 **HTh: ...Errrrrrrr...ANYWAYS! The team will be introduced soon so...sit back and-**

 **Grey: Eat a cookie. -eats from a cookie jar-**

 **HTh: ...Your just like Hideki...MY COOKIE JAR! GIMME! QAQ**

 **Grey: -runs off-**

* * *

 _ **No POV**_

He ran through the forest towards the factory in a hurry.

"Hurry Alli!" he said tugging her along his rapier at his side.

Ali slipped her long sword onto the side of her belt running along side.

* * *

 _ **Alli is the leader of this group. She smiles no matter what...but when things get serious...she will stop smiling and start going on a violent outburst/murder spree.**_

 _ **Weapon of choice: Long sword**_

 _ **Semblance: Leap and Air time**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

* * *

"I wish we were never picked to steal from a store again..." Alli yelled panting.

"Who cares! Cmon!" he yelled frantically.

He waved frantically to the factory as clicks were heard as two people hopped down holding a .50 cal sniper and another holding dual wielding sub machine guns.

"Glad your still on duty Lisa and Ilaria." Alli said along with signing to them.

* * *

 _ **Lisa and Ilaria are twins and are in perfect sinc with each other. Lisa is deaf while Ilaria is mute. Ironic isn't it?**_

 _ **Lisa:**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Weapon Of Choice: .50 calliber sniper**_

 _ **Second hand Weapon for some reason?: Axe**_

 _ **Semblance: Marksman and can see far distances**_

 _ **Ilaria:**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Weapon of Choice: Dual Sub Machine Guns (For some reason is unlimited ammo all coming from her aura...)**_

 _ **Semblance: Speed and Rapid Fire; Shoot faster at will**_

* * *

They just shook their heads smiling at each other and they sign back saying,"Caught again by the authorities?"

"You bet." he signed back,"You know how much I suck at stealth missions."

They looked like they were about to laugh as they held their weapons ready and aiming at the forest.

Suddenly machines came stomping out of the forest opening fire as soon as they saw the little group.

"WATCH OUT!" Alli yelled blocking a few bullets before lunging onto one of the machines cutting it in half.

"I gotcha." He said dashing foward and impaling 5 machines onto his rapier,oil splattering all over his mask and cloak.

"I swear...I just got this cleaned!" He yelled charging at more impaling more onto his rapier and throwing them at their own allies.

The twins opened fire shooting down the machines.

By the end, there were machine parts scattered everywhere, oil painting the ground.

"My god there were alot..." He said drenched in oil.

"You suck at missions Grey." Lisa signed smirking.

* * *

 _ **The Protagonist of this story: Grey He has had a horrible past and has deep connections with everyone for some reason...and how? No one knows. He was the one who started the group and declined to be the leader.**_

 _ **Grey:**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Weapon of Choice: Rapier**_

 _ **Semblance: Armor Piercing**_

* * *

Grey sighed. "You know how much I suck at missions...I'm more for combat and assassination and yet you still vote me to steal dust for us..."

"Maybe if you hadn't risked throwing your rapier through the lasers, it would've triggered the alarm." Alli said peeved at him.

"Oh cmon! It was worth the risk!" Grey said with a determined face.

"Yeah but if you hadn't tried to pull your rapier back after you mis-" Alli got shushed by Grey clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Hush child..." Grey said as Lisa and Ilaria were looking at them in confusion.

They looked at each other and smirked signing together,"Lover's Quarrel".

"NO! LISA! ILARIA! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled chasing them.

He ran past a room but smashed into the metal wall when they rounded the corner.

"HEY! WHO DID THAT?!" Dorris yelled coming out of her room seeing Grey just rounding the corner.

* * *

 _ **Dorris, she has a problem which isBorderline personality disorder. What it means? Unstable moods and behaviors.**_

 _ **Dorris**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Weapon Of Choice: Mace**_

 _ **Semblance: The Emotions control how much power she attacks. Highest power ironically is sadness. Lowest is nervousness.**_

* * *

"GET OVER HERE!" Dorris yelled chasing him.

Grey skidded across the floor trying to dropkick the two as he hit the table leg knocking down the house of cards Edward was making.

"HEY!" Edward yelled sadly.

* * *

 _ **Edward, a narcissistic personality disorder (inflated self-importance) cares about other people's lives.**_

 _ **Edward:**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Weapon Of Choice: Bow**_

 _ **Semblance: The way the wind blows...the arrow shall fly straight(but curvy) and true(maybe false)**_

* * *

Grey rolled pushing Neil aside.

* * *

 ** _Neil, our DJ and our very own (WE GOT THE POWER) house._**

 ** _Neil:_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Weapon of Choice: A Microphone with a concealed dust infused dagger_**

 ** _Semblance: Music_**

* * *

"SORRY!" Grey yelled continuing to chase after Lisa and Ilaria.

"ROSE! LOOK OUT!" I yelled rolling into between her legs her skirt flying upwards as she yelped pushing her skirt down.

* * *

 ** _Rose, our supporter, warns us of danger and helps us when we are in trouble. Our very own hacker. Delusional disorder, presents with delusions but could tell what is an illusion and what is not. In state of panic, can't tell which is an illusion or not (which rarely happens)._**

 ** _Rose:_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Weapon Of Choice: Flamethrower with a knife strapped onto the front_**

 ** _Semblance: Heat; Controlling how "hot" she is (NO! NOT THAT WAY DAMN IT! LIKE BODY TEMPATURE WISE!)_**

* * *

Grey finally managed to tackle them both down rolling with them.

Dorris came in kneeding me in the stomach (JOHN CENAAAAAA!)

Grey kept holding onto Lisa and Ilaria despite the pain.

"I got you now you two brats..." Grey said wheezing from the pain he suffered from Dorris.

"How COULD YOU!" Dorris yelled kicking him so hard in the abdomen that he bucked from the pain.

'Oh why did I decide to form this group and help them...' Grey thought.

* * *

 **HTh: That's a close. Happy!~**

 **Hideki: when are you gonna update the others?**

 **HTh: Probably by tomorrow? Sorry people... v.v**

 **Hideki: SHAME ON YOU! I WILL CUT IT IN HALF!**

 **HTh: ...Please no...**

 **Hideki: DON'T MAKE ME! -holding scissors about to cut the chocolate chip cookie in half-**

 **HTh: PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **SNIP**

 **HTh: ...The cookie! QAQ**

 **Hideki: Muhuhahahaha! UwU**

 **HTh: GET BACK HEEEERRRRRREEEEE! -chases Hideki-**

 **Grey: -walking by screen- R.I.P Chocolate Chip Cookie. -eating a cookie-**


	2. I'm Back

**HTh: Well. I'm back people. Did you miss me?**

 **Hideki: -munches on walnuts- Not that much.**

 **HTh: ...My your getting quite cocky.**

 **Hideki: You abandoned us...**

 **Shiro: -dropkicks-**

 **HTh: F-**

 **Hideki: MUTANYYYYYYYY!**

 **HTh: GOD DAMN IT! LET ME APOLIGIZE TO THE READERS PLEASE! NEXT YOU!**

 **Hideki: ...Fine. Continue.**

 **HTh: I'm sorry everyone for not being on so long. I'll try my best to update every now and then but I swear high school is messing up my schedule. Kill me please. Anyways. I'll try my best to update...I swear I never know what to say in these author notes...Please forgive me for not updating for so long. See you later. It will be updated later. I will be reworking all these stories and making them better. Looking back on them for me is just plain cringy. Hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for sticking with me with my time off. You can find me and punch me or something. See yall later!**


End file.
